


The Dangers of Yoglabs

by Anime_Frog



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Hey guess who's trash, IT'S ME, Needles, Strong Language, Surgery, Torture, Yoglabs, You get to enjoy a yoglabs Xephos, as the story progresses I'll probably add more people, cursing, lol yeah lalnable's a turd :), you guys are so lucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Frog/pseuds/Anime_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day as Lalna is driving home from work he finds a girl passed out on the side of the road. He takes her to his house to help her recuperate only to discover she has amnesia. Lalna decides to help her in the only way he can think of: bringing her with him to his work place at Yoglabs and hope he can find a way to unlock her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Side of the Road

“Are they ok? Oh, crap, I should probably help them since it seems like nobody ever drives down this road...hopefully they're not dead,” Lalna mutters to himself. 

He parks his car a few feet away from the body and gets out of his car. He rushes over to them and checks for a pulse. After a sigh of relief from finding one, he picks up the them gingerly and carries them to his car. He awkwardly opens the back door, puts them on the back seat, and secures them. He shuts the door with a dull thud and opens up the driver’s side door to get in. He gets in, shuts the door, starts the car, and rushes to his home.  
~  
Nano wakes up on a strange couch in a strange, dimly lit room. She slowly sits up and looks around the room. There's the couch she's on, two plush arm chairs, a cluttered coffee table, and a clock on the opposite wall. Just as she's about to get up to see if she can figure out where she is, a tall man with blond hair walks in. 

“Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was worried you wouldn't wake up...umm hold on a sec let me get you something to drink. I think you’ll probably need something,” the flustered man says. 

He leaves as quickly as he had entered. He returns a moment later with a chipped mug filled with ice water. He hands it to her and she hesitantly accepts. She drinks the water slowly, keeping an eye on the man. After she finishes about half of the water she moves some things on the coffee table and sets the mug down. 

“Are you ok? I mean I found you on the side of the road passed out and you seemed fine but is there anything that hurts or something or...or...ok why are you just staring at me like that?” He babbles 

“I don't know you and I don't know if I should trust you in all honesty,” Nano responds

“Oh,um, my name is Lalna and I work at Yoglabs as a researcher. What's your name?” 

“Nano” 

“Ok. Do you remember anything before you passed out? Like why you were there or anything?”

Nano shakes her head, “I'm surprised I remember my name. I don't even remember what I did before I woke up or who I am.” 

“So you have amnesia. Ok...ummm I have a guest room you could stay in until you remember things. That is if you want to” 

Nano shrugs, “Not like I remember where I live or anything” 

Just as Lalna is about to respond a timer goes off 

“Oh yeah! Food. Come on we can continue this conversation in the kitchen,” Lalna says 

Both of them exit the living room and go down a short hallway. They take a right and enter a small kitchen. Lalna turns off the timer and grabs a pair of oven mitts. He opens the oven and takes out a cheese pizza. 

“Hope you don't mind frozen pizza. Not as good as homemade or delivery but it does the same job,” Lalna says with an awkward chuckle. 

“I'm hungry so anything will do really...felt like I haven't eaten in days,” Nano responds. 

As Nano goes to sit on a stool next to the island a cat brushes up against her leg. Nano jumps in surprise and looks down to see a small tabby cat. 

Lalna chuckles, “That's Tiddles. She probably thinks you're gonna give her a treat. They're in that glass jar next to the vase. She'll like you a lot of you give her one.” 

Nano nods and lifts the lid of the jar and grabs a treat out. She crouches down in front of Tiddles offers her the hand with the treat in it. Tiddles greedily eats the treat and brushes against Nano in thanks. Nano pets Tiddles a little bit before Tiddles runs off. Nano stands up and replaces the lid on the jar.

“She's finicky like that; she'll warm up to you in no time though. She generally likes people. Oh, um, I cut the pizza,” he says offering her a plate, “I don't know how hungry you are so I’ll let you grab your own.” 

Nano takes the plate and walks over to Lalna. She grabs three slices of pizza and goes and sits on one of the stools by the island. She sets her plate on the island and picks up her first slice to starts eating. She's half-way through her second slice before Lalna joins her on the stool next to her. 

“So do you remember anything else before I found you?” Lalna asks

Nano shakes her head, “Nope. I'm not even sure where I am.” 

“Well to answer that you're in Whiavania,” Lalna responds. 

“Oh, um, is it safe to assume in Minecraftia?” 

Lalna nods, “Guess you can stay with me until we figure everything out.” 

“That sounds fine.” 

“I have work at Yoglabs on weekdays and I usually leave for it around eight o’clock and get back at various late times.” 

“Oh that's alright. I can probably find something to do when you're gone.” 

Suddenly Lalna grabs Nano’s hands and looks her directly in the eye. 

“You could come to work with me! Xeph’s been telling me for forever and a half to get an assistant and you seem like you could be very helpful...minus the whole amnesia thing. What'd ya say? Wanna help?” 

“I-I dunno...I don't think that'd be a good idea. I'm probably not that good with science and I think the whole ‘amnesia thing’ is a bit of a big deal so I think it would be best if I just stay here…” 

“C’moooooon, Nano! I can train you and it won't be too hard. Plus Xeph is a nice guy and he can help as well. You won't be doing anything too hard. Like I know we just met today and everything, but I have this feeling that you should be my assistant...I don't know what it is. So please?” 

Nano sighs, “I guess, but only one week as a trial run.” 

Lalna beams, “Awesome. I'll tell Xeph now. Oh and tomorrow I have a friend who's bringing you some clothes. Had a feeling you'd want something else.” 

Nano looks at Lalna surprised, “I didn't expect you to be so kind...thank you.” 

“Not a problem. Just felt it was the right thing to do.”


	2. A Valuable Asset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano meets Xephos and gets a quick tour of Yoglabs. Lalna lets her know about the mysterious project he's working on: Project Wiedergeburt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of world building stuff I guess   
> The story will pick up soon I promise lol

Nano woke up in a twin sized bed in the extra room Lalna had shown her the previous night. The walls were a light gray and one wall had a window on it. The light streaming in from the window is what had woken up Nano. That, and the fact that Lalna was making a lot of noise somewhere else in the house. Nano hesitantly gets out of bed and leaves the room to follow the noise. She walks into the living room to see Lalna struggling with two boxes, one large and the other medium sized. Lalna nearly falls over trying to carry both the boxes simultaneously. Nano laughs before walking over the Lalna and, standing on her tiptoes, grabs the medium box. Lalna blinks in surprise when he sees her but then he smiles. 

“Thanks,” Lalna says, “I was trying to get them to your room and I didn't know if you were awake.” 

Nano raises an eyebrow, “Couldn't you have taken two trips if you were struggling so much?”

“...why didn't I think of that…” Lalna says under his breath.

Lalna shrugs, “Oh well. Let's just get these to your room.” 

Nano nods and the two of them make their way to the spare bedroom Nano had slept in the night before. Once there, Nano opens the door and they enter. They put the boxes and the base of the bed. 

“I'll leave you to let you sort through them. I'm going to be in the shower of you need me,” Lalna says 

He exits the room. Nano looks at the boxes and sighs as she goes to sort through them  
~  
Lalna knocks on the door to Nano’s room. 

“Nano? Are you ready? It's almost time to go,” Lalna says. 

“Just a minute!” Nano shouts, her voice muffled through the door, “I'm almost ready.” 

“Ok I'll be in the living room.”

Lalna walks into the living room and sits on the couch. He proceeds to pull out his phone and fiddle with it. Nano walks into the living room a few minutes later. She's wearing a pair of converse, skinny jeans, and a red jacket. The jacket is zipped up to wear only part of a black shirt pokes out. She has her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red flower clipped to it. 

“I'm ready; let’s go,” Nano says bluntly. 

“Alright,” Lalna says standing up, “it doesn't take that long to get to Yoglabs.” 

Lalna grabs his keys of the coffee table and they leave.   
~  
Lalna parks his car and the two of them get out. Lalna pulls his phone out of his pocket. When he turns on the screen his face pales. He shoves his phone back in his pocket, grabs Nano's hand, and starts running. Nano nearly trips, but she quickly regains her footing and begins running as well. 

“Why the hell are we running?!” Nano yells

“We’re late! Xephos gets really pissed when people are late!” Lalna responds 

They burst through the front door and they run down the hallway with a red carpet. They slid to a halt in front of a grey door with a placard on it that says ‘Xephos’. Lalna and Nano are panting when Xephos opens the door. When Xephos sees them he bursts out laughing. 

“I was coming to look for you but I guess I don't have to. I'm annoyed you're late, Lalna, but you actually brought her along so that somewhat makes up for it,” Xephos says. 

Lalna awkwardly grins, “Sorry about that. And what do you mean by I actually brought her?” 

Xephos shrugs, “Thought you were making her up ‘is all. Anyways c’mon in.”

They walk into Xephos’ office. Xephos sits down at his desk and Lalna and Nano sit in chairs in front of his desk. 

“So, Nano, Lalna told me about your amnesia and I'm sorry to hear about that. We have a testificate who can examine you and see how bad you amnesia is. Though considering what Lalna told me it might not be that necessary but it's always good to check,” Xephos says. 

He glances down at a tablet on his desk. 

“Oh! Looks like he’s ready. When you get back to the main lobby follow the green path and take the first left. He should be in the room on the left,” Xephos tells them 

Nano looks at him surprised, “So fast? Alright I guess I'll be going then. See you later, Lalna.” 

Nano gets up and leaves the room, gently closing the door behind her. 

“Why'd you get rid of her so fast? You didn't try to talk to her...just at her,” Lalna says. 

Xephos shrugs, “If her amnesia is as bad as you say there was no point. Though I would like to know the reason behind her being partially covered in what I assume is taint.” 

Lalna looks at Xephos confused, “What do she's covered in taint…?” 

Xephos raises an eyebrow, “Did you seriously not notice? Part of her face is purple, Lalna, c’mon now.” 

“I-I was more worried about the fact that she was passed out on the side of the road! Don't mock me!” Lalna responds indignantly 

Xephos busts out laughing, “God you can be oblivious sometimes. Anyways since she’s covered in taint you should study her. She seems like she could be a valuable asset.” 

Lalna nods, “I’ll document any strange behaviors and symptoms. Is there anything else you need me to do?” 

“Any updates on Project Wiedergeburt?” 

“I'm getting closer. I've been able to do it with animals, but it's things that more resemble us that I'm getting stuck on.” 

Xephos nods, “Check the records; they might have something that could help.” 

“Alright. Anything else?” 

“No. You can go check on her if you want.” 

Lalna nods and leaves.   
~  
As the door shuts behind him, Lalna sees Nano walking down the hallway towards him. He walks over to her. 

“Anything new?” Lalna asks 

Nano shakes her head, “Nothing I couldn't already figure out.” 

“Hmm...I guess I’ll give you a quick tour of the place. Get you acquainted with the place.” 

“Alright.”   
~  
“...And this area is where the research on the different Magiks takes place. The main three being researched are Ars Magiks, Thaumic Magiks, and Botania. Research on other Magiks does occur but those are the main ones,” Lalna finishes 

“Why are you guys researching the different Magiks? This seems more like a science facility than anything,” Nano asks 

Lalna shrugs, “It was Xeph’s idea. Can't really say what he’s thinking.” 

“Hmm. So where’s your lab? You never mentioned it on the tour.” 

“Ah c’mon it's this way.”   
~  
“This is...impressive,” Nano says upon entering Lalna’s lab. 

There are many different machines all throughout the room. There is a low hum in the room because of this. Next to the wall on Nano’s right is a workbench with all sort of clutter. 

“Now, Nano, since you're going to be my assistant you'll obviously need to know what Xeph has me working on,” Lalna says 

“And that is…?” 

“Project Wiedergeburt.”


	3. Project Wiedergeburt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New players are introduced onto the scene and everything is obviously not as it seems. Nano is introduced to Project Wiedergeburt and work on the "new" project is really set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha oops this chapter is longer than I intended it to be.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it ^.^   
> And hope you enjoy a sneak peak at two characters who will be very important ;) (and some true Yoglabs Xephos)

Xephos walks into a dimly lit room. The few lights that were there gave the room a red glow. Xephos walks over to a hunched figure working at a work bench. His hair, which is tied back in a feeble attempt at a pony tail, is draped over his shoulder. The man is wearing a bloodstained lab coat. Once Xephos reaches him, Xephos taps his shoulder. 

“We have a problem. I thought I told you to get rid of her,” Xephos says 

The man shrugs, “I did. I don't know what the problem you're talking about is.” 

“It showed back up. With the clone we have ‘working’ here.”

The man turns to face Xephos, “She did? Hm interesting. Couldda sworn I dumped her where nobody goes.” 

“Guess not. For the time being I’m having him study her. Might learn something. I want you to monitor them and make sure her memories don't resurface.” 

“I doubt they will. Messed with ‘er brain a bit so nothing should come back anytime soon. Will you have me deal with her later?” 

“Most likely. Oh and before I go, how did cloning her go? I'm assuming the taint was a huge roadblock.” 

“It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I succeeded...why don't you meet ‘er. Oi! Five! Come ‘ere!” 

A short girl walks into the area. She looks almost exactly like Nano except she’s almost completely covered in taint. 

“I thought I asked you to call me Echo,” she says, her voice dripping with annoyance, “Uhhh, baws, who is this?”

“I'm Xephos. Your boss’ boss,” Xephos responds. 

She grins madly, “Ah so you're the mysterious ‘master’ he babbles on about. Nice to meet you, call me Echo,” she says offering him a tainted hand. 

Xephos gingerly shakes it, “Glad to see you succeeded in cloning her...but uh there’s something off about her.” 

The man sighs, “That's the one problem I ran into. The taint has...adverse side-effects on the clones. Five here was the only one who survived and...well...her mental state is not the best.” 

Xephos raises an eyebrow, “That’s an interesting comment coming from you.” 

The man grind wildly, “We’re all mad here, Alice.” 

Xephos sighs and turns to leave the room when he’s stopped by the man. 

“Do you still have that ‘Lalna’ working on that fake project?” The man asks 

“I do,” Xephos says curtly. 

He leaves the room without another word.   
~  
“And what is that exactly?” Nano asks 

“It's a top secret project that Xeph has me working on the develop cloning technology. He says he wants to ‘erase the fear of death’. Currently I've only been able to clone animals...humans are a bit tricker to work with. I can't really figure out what it is,” Lalna responds. 

“Hmm...is there anything we could look through that could help us?” 

“We can look through the records. They’re digital so all you need to do is get on my computer over there and search for whatever you think will help. Try searching for ‘cloning’ and see where that gets you. These records were left by some of the previous scientist here and I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person in charge of this project.” 

Nano nods and walks over to the computer. She loads it up as starts working immediately. Lalna sighs and goes over to his workbench and begins working.   
~ 

Nano sighs and stares at the error on the computer screen. She turns to Lalna.  
“Every time I try to look at a file I get an error that says that the file is not available to be read and to contact an administrator. What should I do about it?” Nano asks, a slight tone of defeat in her voice.

Lalna looks up from the machine he was fiddling with, “What’s it doing?”

 

Nano turns the computer so that Lalna can see it. The error message is still on the screen.

“This,” Nano says bluntly.

Lalna gets up from his workstation and shuffles over to the computer. He stares at it for a few seconds before closing everything Nano had up out. He brings everything up again only to encounter the same results. He scratches his chin. He tries few more things and still comes up with the error. His hands flop to his side in defeat.

“Maybe Xephos knows what’s going on… this has never happened before…” Lalna mutters.

Nano stands up, “I’ll go and talk to him. You continue working, this is your project after all.”

Lalna nods and goes back to his work station. He immediately gets back to work. Nano rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

~

Nano retraces her steps to get back to Xephos’ office. Once she gets there she knocks on the door. After a few minutes of not receiving an answer she hesitantly opens the door. She enters his office and gently closes the door behind her. She looks around the large yet cozy room and doesn't see him. She walks over to one of his book cases and starts looking at the books. She sees a lot of books on various subjects, but one in particular grabs her attention. Just as she's about to grab it she hears a slightly agitated cough behind her. She jumps and turns around to see Xephos standing in the door frame, his arms crossed. 

“What are you doing in my office Miss Nano?” Xephos asks coolly 

“Well, um, I was helping Lalna with his work and I couldn't access any of the documents in that database thing and he tried to fix it and he couldn't get it to work so he suggested coming to talk to you and you weren't in here so I decide to wait in your office and I was curious about all the books you have --because you do have a lot in here and I assume you have more at your house-- and I was just waiting honest,” Nano blurts. 

Xephos smirks, “Don’t worry about it; I was just curious as to why you were here. So the database isn't working for you two? I'll see what I can do about that.” 

He smoothly walks to his desk, brushing his arm against Nano’s on his way past. He sits at his computer and begins working. A few minutes later he sighs and looks towards Nano. 

“Everything should be fixed. Go on and help him,” he says curtly.

Nano nods, “Thank you.” 

She quickly exits the room. 

~

Nano walks back into Lalna’s lab with two containers labeled ‘Lalna Noodles’ and ‘Nano Noodles’ respectively. She drops the container with Lalna’s name on it near him and goes to sit back down at the computer. Lalna turns to the container confused. 

“What is this?” Lalna asks 

“I was feeling a bit hungry and stopped by the mess hall area. Thought you might want some as well. Just a thing of noodles,” Nano responds. 

“Oh, uh, thanks” 

Both of them open the containers and pick up the fork provided and start eating. 

~   
“Uuuuuhh, I'm so exhausted...why did we have to stay so late?” Nano groans

Lalna laughs, “Yeah sorry ‘bout that. With all the help you were able to provide today I was able to make great strides in my work. Guess I got carried away.” 

Nano nods, “You can say that last part again.” 

They get into Lalna’s car and head back to Lalna’s place.


	4. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Lalna has taken Nano in and things seem fine. Nano thinks she's having a pretty normal day until Xephos asks Lalnable to acquire some data.

A few weeks later, Nano wakes up with warm sunlight on her back. She looks over to the clock on the nightstand to see it is a little after eight o’clock. She sighs and gets out of bed, only to have her foot hit a small box. She picks up the box to see a note crudely taped to the front. She gingerly takes it off.  
The handwriting on the note looks rushed. It reads:

_Hey Nano_  
 _Since you kinda don't have any belongings I talked to Xeph and he sent you a phone. His number and mine are already plugged in so I hope you can put it to good use ^.^ . Anyways I had some errands to run this morning so I'll be back in a bit. There's plenty of food if you're hungry_  
 _-Lalna_  
Nano chuckles to herself and takes out the phone. She lays it next to the clock as she goes to get ready for the day.  
~  
Nano is sitting absentmindedly at the island in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when her phone goes off. Startled, she drops her spoon. She picks up the phone to see a text from Lalna:

_Almost back._

She sighs and responds:

_K_

She returns to eating her cereal in silence.

~  
Echo drums her fingers impatiently on the dashboard. She looks at Lalnable and groans loudly. Lalnable looks up from his tablet.

“Is there something you need?” he asks with a twinge of annoyance in his voice

“No! Not at all! Sitting here with absolutely nothing to do is so much fun!”

Lalnable sighs, “You asked me to bring you along because, as you said, ‘I’m always stuck in that stuffy, dimly lit lab and I would like to go out for once’ and so I did. Master asked me to do some check-ups on your original so I am. There isn’t really anything you could do…”

“Ugh. Fine. How are you even getting the info on her anyways?”

“Chip, but something’s wrong with it to where it only works at close range and even then it likes to malfunction. The only way to fix it would be to take it out, but Master said since she’s with my clone that it would not be the best idea to get her back.”

“Hm. are you almost done?”

“Just a bit more information and I’ll be done. After this we’ll head back”

“Ok fine.”

~

“Dammit!” Lalnable exclaims

Echo looks at him, “What now?”

“The damn chip keeps glitching. There is no way I can properly get the data at this rate...unless…”

“You’re gonna go in there aren’t’cha baws. Didn’t that Xephos guys say something about NOT taking her away?”

Lalnable sighs, “There’s no way I can get the data he wants me to get unless I take her and fix that chip. I’m sure Master’ll be mad, but I’m sure he’ll come around. Besides, she was my test subject in the first place.”

~

Lalnable walks into the living room to see Nano playing with Tiddles.

“Why were you done so long?” Nano asks, not taking her eyes off of Tiddles

“I, um, had to take my car into the shops. It was acting funny,” Lalnable responds, “Xeph is letting me borrow a company car in the meantime.”

“Oh. cool. Are we heading in today?”  
“Yeah. If you’re ready we can go now.”

Nano shrugs and gets up, “I’ve been ready since about ten this morning.”

 

~

Lalna opens the door to his house and sighs. He plonks himself down on the couch and sits himself right on something gooey. Confused and slightly disgusted he stands up and looks where he sat. On the cushion is a small glob of flux. Lalna sighs.

“Nano!” he calls to the house, “Please try not to get flux everywhere!”

After a minute of no response, Lalna decides to see where Nano is. He checks the rooms, growing more and more concerned when he can’t find her. After he checks the last room. He frantically pulls out his phone. He calls Nano, only to find she left the phone on the coffee table. He then calls Xephos only to not receive an answer. He grabs his keys and leaves his house in a panic.

~  
“I didn’t even know Yoglabs had this entrance…” Nano says, hesitation in her voice.

“Oh I just found it recently,” Lalnable says with an awkward chuckle, “Going in through this entrance is a bit faster.”

“Ok then…”

They go in the door only to be met by a long, dimly lit hallway. Lalnable strides in and Nano follows. The door almost shuts before an invisible Echo has a chance to sneak in. They continue down a hallway until they are met by a door with a hand scanner on it. Lalnable puts his hand on the scanner and the door opens with a soft hiss. They enter Lalnable’s lab. Nano is a few feet from the door when she freezes, her face pale with fear.

Lalnable turns to her and grins, “Ah well I assume your subconscious has figured out we’re not at that clone’s lab and that I’m not him. The question is though, when will you remember what this place is.”

Lalnable walks over to a medical equipment tray and grabs a syringe and calmly walks over to Nano.

“I think it's time for you to take a little nap though.”

 

He plunges the needles into her neck and quickly injects the liquid. Nano yelps in shock and then passes out. Lalnable catches her and removes the needle. He tosses the needle in a trashcan and roughly carries Nano to an operating table. He lays her down and roughly rips off her left sleeve.

“Time to fix this chip,” Lalnable says with a grin.


	5. A Missing Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano is back in the hands of Lalnable, and things are going great...for Lalnable. Meanwhile, Lalna is freaking out because the person he decided to take care of is missing. Also Xephos is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry it's been a long time since I updated. School is a bitch sometimes. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Lalna frantically throws open the door to Xephos’ office and rushes in. Xephos looks up. 

“Yes?” Xephos asks calmly

“IcantfindNanoanywhereandsheleftherphoneatmyhousesopleasetellmesheshereorattheveryleasthowtofindher,” Lalna babbles.

“I'm sorry what? You were talking too fast...though I did hear something about Nano’s missing?” 

Lalna nods his head, “I have no idea where she is and she left her phone at my place so I have no way of getting in contact with her and I would have thought she would have left a note or something but she didn't and it has me worried because Nano doesn't really know the city yet and I don't know” 

“Ok, ok calm down. Stop worrying about it and I'll help you find her; just give me some time. In the meantime you can either go work on something to take your mind off of it.” 

Lalna nods and sighs heavily, “Ok. Thanks Xeph.”

He walks out of the room and shuts the door. Xephos stands up and sigh. He pulls a secret lever and heads down the now open passage. 

~  
The world was spinning. Everything dizzy and fuzzy and not quite right. Nano didn't know how to process the world she was witnessing and she didn't know if she wanted to. Bits and pieces of information came to her on waves. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but something about the information felt familiar; like it had already happened. The world continues spinning, leaving Nano helpless. She wasn't awake, a conclusion Nano had come to after seeing the dizzying world before her. She figured Lalna--no Lalnable--had done something to cause her to lose consciousness. The information suddenly came in a clear way: pain. Pain from Lalnable conducting some sort of test. Pain from lack of care. Pain from Xephos’ cold eyes as he told Lalnable that she was no longer necessary. Memories came flooding back as she felt scalpels being dug into her flesh and needles being plunged into her body. Lalnable only giving her enough anesthetic to last a couple of minutes. A villainous laugh echoes around her as she is slowly dragged back to reality by an intense pain.

~  
“Finally got the blasted thing out,” Lalnable mutters.

“Geez, baws, took you long enough. Flux get in the way or are you just a bit rusty?” Echo asks cheekily

Lalnable shoots her a look that could kill and proceeds to clean off the chip. 

“Wha are you doin…?” Nano asks in a daze

“Just some science,” Lalnable responds.

Just as Lalnable starts walk over to a computer a door slides open and Xephos walks in.

“What the hell are you doing?” Xephos demands

Echo stifles a giggle.

“Knew he’d be mad,” she mutters loud enough for Lalnable to hear.

“The chip wasn’t working so I decided to fix it, Master,” Lalnable responds ignoring Echo.

Xephos sighs, “Your clone is running around looking for her, but now that you have her here and since she’s obviously awake I can’t just send her back. This is why I give the orders, Lalnable. You keep her here...I’ll think of something to keep him distracted.”

Xephos swiftly turns and exits the room. Lalnable shrugs and goes back to work. Echo glides over to where Nano is secured to a tables and starts to study Nano intently. 

“Do you...need something?” Nano asks, her voice strained

“Just trying to figure out why they're so interested in you,” Echo responds, “I'm curious as to why they'd want something like you.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You're...plain. I've studied your files, and I'm your clone, but you're...plain. Like before you got all fluxed and stuff you just practiced some minor magick.” 

“The flux is probably a big factor...and Mother.” 

“Oh! I read about ‘Mother’! I wonder why I don't hear her...but then seeing how it affected you sometimes I'm glad I don't,” Echo says with a giggle. 

Lalnable walks back over to Nano. Without a word he begins the surgery to put the chip back in. Nano screams out in pain. 

Echo laughs, “Pain is an interesting thing isn't it? It makes people react in the strangest ways.” 

Lalnable glances at Echo, “Can you keep it down? I'm almost done and you're being kinda distracting with the banter you're trying to keep up here.” 

Echo pouts but remains silent. Lalnable finishes the surgery with deft fingers. Tears stream down Nano’s face. Lalnable finishes bandaging Nano’s arm and goes over to his computer. He smiles as the data appears on the screen. He lets the computer collect the data as he turns to Nano. He wheels the operating table she’s on into a cell. He undoes the restraints and leaves the cell. He closes the door and locks it. Nano slowly sits up and winces at the pain in her arm. She looks around the dim cell, her memories painfully reminding her of when she was trapped.   
~  
Lalna impatiently drums his fingers on his desk. He is unable to work on anything because his mind is elsewhere. He constantly checks his phone, waiting to see if Xephos has any information on Nano’s potential whereabouts. He sighs and stands up, deciding that to get rid of his anxiety about the situation he should take a walk. His walks, almost on autopilot, to the break room. Staring at the forever-broken coffee machine he sits at one of the tables and sighs.


	6. Back to an Old Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nano is still stuck in her version of hell while Mother puts a plan into action to help her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. School got to me, but now I'm graduated so school shouldn't be too much of an issue. I mean I'm going to be going to college but that won't bog down too much of my time. Mother was fun to write for ;) Sorry this chapter is short. Its kind of a transition chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Lalnable poked yet another needle into Nano’s arm and injects a new, fluxy cocktail. Nano winces slightly, trying to hide her pain. Nano couldn't tell how much time had passed since Lanable kidnapped her. She didn’t dare ask. She felt her tainted skin tingle. Whatever Lalnable injected into seemed to make the taint worse. It hurt. Her breathing becomes heavy as she tries to manage the pain. Lalnable looks over to Nano and his brow furrows.

“Why is that happening?” Lalnable mutters

Nano looks down at her arms to see the taint glowing and silently crackling, as if some type of energy was being pumped into her. The pain begins to slowly dissipate. 

“Glad to see you again, Nano. Though these are less than ideal circumstances. I thought you had followed my plan and escaped this wretched place,” a calm voice says to Nano.

“I’m sorry, Mother. I-I lost my memories and wound up back at Yoglabs. And Lalnable was babbling on about some chip. I didn’t want to end up back here,” Nano mutters.

“Hmm. I guess it isn’t your fault then. Human memories, especially when tainted, can be fickle,” Mother says, “I can deal with the chip, but you’re going to need to follow what I say if you want to leave.”

“I understand, Mother. Though I have one question. Why haven’t you talked to me recently?”

“Something was stopping me before. Either your memory loss or that chip. I’m sorry, my child, I will stay wi--”

Before Mother can finish, Lalnable sends a shock through Nano’s chip. Nano clutches her head and screams in agony.

“Can’t let your flux Mother or whatever to cause problems like she did last time. That should cut her off, at least for now,” Lalnable explains, “I need to keep you here for more of my experiments.”

~

Lalna stares at his computer screen. Ever since Nano had disappeared he had found focusing difficult. He had told Nano he would help her get her memories, and now he feels like he let her down considerably. He opened up his email to see if Xephos had sent him anything regarding the search for Nano. There was an email from R̶̙͓ͮ͐͂̒Ê̶̡͇̦͇̙͇̲̻̼̒͑ͪ̋͑̑D̛̲͔͔̥͕͍̱ͪͫ̃̓͘͢A͎̠̯̙̦̦͊͋͒͂͋̉̌͐͘C̹̼̰̼͋̆ͭͭͣ͗̇T̷̛̮͎̹̯͙̠͊͌ͧͥͫE̸͖̮͚̅͋͌̐͛̆̈ͩ̾̕Ḓ̨̫͛ͤ titled I͙͗̐n͎̮̟̣͟ ̫̟̮̟̻̞͊̽͑̈́ͨ̇̚ͅR̬͕͚̟͙̓̕e̬̖̫ͩͬ̓̾̓̔̇g̘͆̍̄ͨ̅͂̚ȧ̲̖ͫ͑͋̓͊͋r̢̞̍ͥď͈̣̍̿̋s̘̟̼̜̉ͤͬ̆ ̴̃ͥ̈̓ͩͩͮͅt̷̤̍̃͆͋ͮ̈o ̴̼̞͕͙̝͉̂́̆Nͥ̐̓͌̍̕a͐̅ͬ̂҉n̳̮̮͇̰̣̪ͤ̈́͋̌͆̚ö̻̮̪̰͍ͤͦ̉. He hovers over the email before deciding to click on it. It reads

L̢͍͖̼̼̗͖a̟͝l̜̞̦n̯̤a̩̬͓̣̮̤̳

̡̰͕̦N͓͙an̲̮͔͙͔o̷͇͕͔ ̶̼i̢̤͈̳̪s͚̠͔ ̣̻̯i̦͉͈n̳̤̣̟͘ n̮̘e̱e̳d̺̦͖͈ͅ ͔̲̙͚̖͖̻͢o̢͉̝͉̩ͅf͍̙ ҉̘͇̫̫h̠͓͠e҉̱̺̦͔̥l̙̰̠̪͎p̷̹̭͓.͎  
̨̣̬̩͓̪̗  
̵̬̘̦I̧̹̦̙͔͇͓̘n̥̳̲̻̱ͅ ͈͖͈̣͖̘t͙͍̘h̞͉͉͎̺e̫ ̱̙b̳̞͙o̥͇w̛͔e̞̪͓̥̖̠̙l̴s̰̠̪͖̮͞ o̲̜̤ͅf̷̳̪ͅ ̧̪̯̙̱ͅY̹̪̟̳ͅo̝͚g͏̦̖͕l͝a͈b͓̙s҉̝.̡  
̟̪̺̞̱  
̞M̲̞͚̱a͎̱̩̯̞͕p͍̖ a̰͇̰̥̝͘t͖t̺͎a҉̼͎c̣̝̹͈̮̮͈h̲̹̲̤̪͕̥e͕̠͓d̴̘.̷  
̪̜͓̬̟͈͟  
̸B̞͓̝̯̼͖͢e̝̜̩͕͜ ̷̥c̢͔̪͇ar̭e̤̞̼̹̘̦f̤̼̟͙͟u̸̳̮̥̺l͖̘.͙͕̩̩͖̰̮͟ ̺̹  
̜̝̳̣̰̻ͅ  
D͚͙͇̟̜a̺̙̜͎͚n͜g̟̕e̡̜͎̙r̯͡o͟u̮͇ͅs̭ ̻̰̫͇̦̯p̘̠ͅe͟o͖̤̯͚̩̞ͅp̶̲l͉̱͎͞e̷̘̮̬̣͕ ̦̩̙t̯̩͔h͎̥͙͇ę͔̩̹r͓̹̘e͇.̨̤̘̭͉ ̬ͅ  
̻̬͞  
͙̱̗͈͜I̷ ̝a̷̙̯̦̭̜͖m̖͙͎ ͍̦͍͓h͉̜͎̙̳͎e͞l͓̲͎͈p̺͈̬̣͍̟͈i҉̻͚̼͉̝̞n͢g̳̰̰̭̱ ̠̦͚̼h̴͎̘̠̜er͈̠͓̭̠ ̛̠̮oṋ͎̰̝͓̬͈ ̧h̨e̲r͔̗̭ ̧̭̬e̖̗͓n̶͔̦̲̟͔ͅd̷͕͙͔.̱̪̰͉ ͉̯̦̪͉̖͜  
͚͎͚̮  
̬̣̻̝C͓̤̹̠̩͝ͅo̘̘̭̟̱m̺̜͔͉̗e̤͈̪͙̗͕ͅ ̳a̞̘̞t̗̼͕͔͢ ̯̣͇m̛̲̯̮̜͙͇ͅi̧͎͈̪̺̖̥d̘̻͎͓ni͘gh̶͍̻̰̖̫͓̙ṱ.̞̞͔͖͇̖̼͟ ͈̖̺̭̠͔  
̠͈̯͎̫̩̦  
͕͎͙̠̱͡ͅW̺̝͎͕͕i̵l̲̭̣͉̙ͅl͍̻̗̭͚̹ͅ ͖̗b̯̜̫̹̙͚e̠̩̙̞̰ ̖̼̝͚͓r̺̟̩̰̠̰ͅe̬͙̰̟͚a̦̩͝d͇͈̬͕͕̼̬͟y̢̝̝͉̭̱ ̛͚̩͎̘̟ṯ͚͕̖͓h̵̫̘̳̟͓̱̖e͏̞̫̣n̖͚͕͙.̗  
̝͝  
̖̟͙-̮̩̹͜ ̕M̷͕ Ơ̫͙͙̮ ̶̪T̴̠̞̰̖ ̡H̘̬̜ ̹̹E̟̻̰ͅ ̟͇̥͉͙͈͜R̯̺

A map of Yoglabs was indeed attached. He opens and sees the map of Yoglabs he’s used to, but the CONTAMINATED section was replaced with Lalnable’s Lab. 

“Seems like this is the only lead on Nano,” Lalna mutters, “but who is this Lalnable…?”

~  
“Wondah why she’s still glowin’” Echo comments, “been lit up like a glowstick for a while. Wondah if her taint is gonna get worse.”

“Quiet, Echo, I’m almost done with this report for Master,” Lalnable responds. 

“I’m back my child,” Mother says

“I’m glad. Is this glowing your doing?” Nano whispers

“Yes, whatever he pumped into you let me maximize on your power. I’ve managed to get into contact with your friend Lalna. Hopefully he’ll come here at midnight. The power I’m giving you should be at max. You’ll hopefully be able to escape then. In the meantime I’ll be working on using the flux to destroy the chip. All you need to do is wait.”

“I understand, Mother.”

“Baws...I think that Mother person is back. She’s talking to herself again,” Echo says.

Lalnable sighs. He sends another shock to Nano, who lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Echo laughs, “You prolly shouldn’t talk with that Mother person. It's not good for you health.”

Nano glares at Echo, her breathing ragged.


	7. Things Aren’t Going As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna finally finds Nano, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in forever. I lost my motivation to write and I’ve just finished my first semester in college so I’ve been a bit distracted. I’m back now and hopefully I’ll be able to give you guys somewhat regular updates ^^. 
> 
> Also I have a ko-fi now so donate if you want to ☆〜（ゝ。∂）  
> http://ko-fi.com/lbcreate

The clock on Lalna’s computer seems to be moving slower than usual. Was it his nerves? The fact the he might be able to help Nano? Or maybe the fact that there was this supposed secret area to Yoglabs. Lalna was unable to tell at this point. Lalna’s computer chimed. It was five minutes until midnight and Xephos had just sent him an email. The subject line read In Regards to Your Friend Nano. Lalna opens the email with lightning speed.

Lalna, 

I regret to inform you that we have not found any information regarding Ms. Nano. It is as if she simply vanished. It has only been a few days, however, so you cannot expect us to find her that fast. We are a science and technology company, not a search and rescue team after all. We will continue to look for her, so please refrain from sending me constant emails asking if we have found her. We are being as thorough as possible, so please give us time. 

-Xephos

Lalna closes the email with a sigh. The rational part of him knew they wouldn’t find her within a few days, but a small part of him had hoped she would just turn up like nothing had ever happened. The digital clock on his computer screen read 11:56. 

~  
“It’s almost time. I wonder if your scientist friend believed me enough to come help. If not it's not big deal. I’ll just have to adjust the plan a bit,” Mother says.

Nano shrugs. Lalnable had turned his attention to the influx of data on his screen and Echo was...somewhere. She had disappeared at some point and Nano was unsure where. 

“Four minutes. Then hopefully I’ll be able to get you out of this wretched place. I would love to say you’d be able to see your friend again, but unless he shows up I doubt that’ll be the case. The bastards here would probably end up monitoring his house. Waiting for you to appear and then capture you again. I know you’ve grown attached to this young man, but I don’t want to put you in danger,” Mother comments.

“So you don’t want to risk my life but you’ll risk his?” Nano whispers

“You’re my child and I care about you. I understand this man is important to you, but you’ve only known him for a month! How did you grow so attached to him in such a short period of time?” Mother responds

“I-I don’t know. There's just something about him that's familiar; like I’ve met him before. I just can’t get rid of that feeling so I want to get to know him more to understand it.”

“Hmm. I guess that’s fair.”

Nano sighs and adjusts her position on the pitiful excuse for a bed. The mattress is thin and worn. So worn in some places that if Nano lies down a certain way the metal frame jabs her side. The only things in her cell were the bed, an old toilet, a sink, and a cracked mirror. When Nano was here before she would stare at her cracked reflection in horror as she saw half her face become marred by the flux. The flux growth on her torso and her arms also terrified her. She wouldn’t be the first person in history to get tainted. The difference for her was that those others who got tainted only had small sections of their bodies tainted. Usually it was a hand or part of the neck or face. Sometimes parts of the person’s arms were affected. Never had someone suffered so bad from the taint. When Nano first began hearing Mother she asked if Mother had talked with anyone else who had suffered from the taint. Mother had responded that while she could maybe say a small handful of words or the person, which would generally drive them insane, she had never had a full on conversation with them. Nano had then asked why can she have these full-on conversations then. Mother had told her that it was probably the amount of flux she had on her. ‘The more flux on the person the stronger the connection to me’ was all Mother had to say on the matter. Nano was glad she had someone to talk with, even if they were in her head. Mother had eventually helped Nano to escape from that place by making it appear that the flux had lost its affects on her. This lead to Xephos deciding that she was unnecessary and he then told Lalnable to get rid of her. Lalnable the pumper her full enough toxins to kill her and dumped the body on the side of the road. Mother, however kept her alive. Mother was unable to prevent some of the toxins from affecting Nano, leaving her with amnesia.

“What are you thinking about, my child?” Mother asks

“Just thinking about the last time I was in this cell. How awful it was and how scared I was...until you helped my escape, that is,” Nano whispers in response. 

“Guess this place does cause you to remember that time. Two minutes. I think your friend is on his way. I can feel a new energy coming this way through the path I showed him.”

Nano smiles slightly. She had a feeling she could count on him to come.

~  
Lalna walks through the dim hallway kind of shocked. He had helped to draft the blueprints for Yoglabs with Xephos and Honeydew when Yoglabs was still an idea. He knew the facility like the back of his hand, so how did he not know that this hallway even existed? He could tell that the hallway was built when the original facility was built because of the wear on the walls and floors. As he continues his walk down the hallway, the faint sound of computers and other machines beeping and humming got louder. He reaches the end of the hallway to find a drab grey door. He puts his ear to the door to see if he can figure out what's on the other side.

“Now, now, my little test subject, can’t have you talking with that Mother you're always on about. Whenever she’s here she causes lol sorts of trouble,” a faint voice says on the other side of the door. 

“Fuck you,” a voice replies

After this exchange, someone on the other side lets out a pained scream.

Lalna slowly opens the door. Once inside the room He sees a lab similar to his. Except it's bathed in an eerie red light with some normal lights scattered throughout, there's blood covering almost everything, and a transparent cell. In the cell a ragged Nano sits on a bed staring at the floor in front of her. Across the room from the cell a man with long, blond hair sits at a computer screen analyzing data. Lalna slowly makes his way over to the cell and taps softly on the wall. Nano looks up slowly and sees Lalna. She smiles weakly at him. Lalna makes his way to the cell door. He sees the the keypad besides the door and begins the process of dismantling it without setting off any alarms.

“Glad he decided to show up. Right on time too. Once he opens the door try to get up and leave the cell. Once you leave I’ll be able to help you unleash all this energy to hopefully get you both out safely. The chip will be destroyed once that happens so you won’t have to worry about that,” Mother says

Nano nods slightly. 

Lalna’s fingers move swiftly and efficiently as he tried to dismantle the door. Lalna hears something move behind him, but he keeps working. Nano’s eyes go wide as she sees Lalnable get up from his chair and grab...something. Nano slides off of the bed and towards the door. She taps the wall near Lalna and points behind him.

“I think Lalnable knows you’re here!” Nano whispers harshly 

Lalna’s face pales. He begins to turn around to see what Nano means, but is kicked away from the cell. 

“LALNA!” Nano shouts

Lalnable laughs while Lalna skirts across the floor. 

“Argh what the hell!” Lalna shouts as he stands back up.

Lalna winces when he stands fully and he gingerly touches the arm Lalnable kicked.

“You think I’m dumb enough to not have noticed when you walked in? I let you have your fun with the lock on ‘er door because I needed to go through some data. You may be my clone but you are honestly an idiot,” Lalnable says. 

“Wait clone? Yoglabs doesn’t have cloning yet. We’re still working on it there’s no way we could be clones,” Lalna responds.

Lalnable lets out a maniacal laugh, “Master really convinced you that we didn’t have cloning here at Yoglabs didn’t he. Can’t believe you fell for it. Hate to break it to ya buddy, but cloning was one of the earlier Yoglabs inventions. Master just didn’t let the general public know because of certain...issues that I may have been involved with. You replaced me as lead scientist after that and everyone forgot about me.”

Lalna stares at Lalnable in shock, “You can’t be serious. I’ve worked with Xephos since day one with Yoglabs!”

“Tsk tsk tsk...those memories aren’t real. Needed to make sure you wouldn’t question anything.”

“N-no! You’ve got to be lying...there’s no way I’m a clone. I’m me! I’m my own person with my own memories!”

Lalnable rushes up to Lalna and grabs him by his shirt.

“Look closely at my face at tell me you’re not a clone. That we don’t look exactly alike. Hell, tell me that we don’t even fucking sound the same! You’re just a shitty clone of me! That’s all!” Lalnable yells in Lalna’s face.

“Baws what’cha doin’? Just kill ‘im already I’m bored,” Echo says from across the room.

Echo walks over to Lalnable and looks at Lalna’s face.

“Oh boo you haven’t even hurt ‘im that much. Want me to get one of my knives? Could give him some nice new scars.” Echo says with a big grin.

“Not now, Five, bit busy with this fucker. I might let you mess with him later, but as of now we’re having a conversation,” Lalnable responds.

Echo pouts, “Don’t call me Five. It’s Echo.”

“Whatever”

Echo sulks away.

“Nano, I think that your friend might have done enough to the lock that I can help you get out. Just put one of your hands behind the keypad and I’ll take care of the rest.” Mother says

Nano nods and does as she was instructed. A blast of purple magic flows from Nano’s hand to the keypad and it short circuits and falls off. The keypad clatters to the ground and the door opens. Lalnable drops Lalna and whips around to see an angry, glowing Nano standing outside of the cell. 

“Oh what the fuck,” Lalnable mutters.


End file.
